Tycho Brahe
Tycho Brahe is one of the two main characters of the web comic Penny Arcade and the episodic video game series Penny Arcade Adventures: On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness and appears as a Playable Character in Playstation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. His rival in the game is DeathSpank. Biography "SOME PEOPLE PLAY TENNIS. I ERODE THE HUMAN SOUL." Half of the Penny Arcade duo, Tycho is the bitter and sarcastic foil to Gabe's whimsy and childishness. He is an avid tabletop RPG player, even snaring Gabe into his hobby. Oddly enough, Tycho has several unhealthy and weird fetishes from long necked animals to hedgehogs. THE LEGACY OF TYCHO *''Penny Arcade Adventures: On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness: Episode 1'' *''Penny Arcade Adventures: On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness: Episode 2'' *''Poker Night at the Inventory'' *''Dungeon Defenders'' *''Penny Arcade's On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness 3'' *''Penny Arcade's On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness 4'' Arcade TBA Gameplay Tycho uses a variety of weapons for combat, such as his tommy gun, shotgun, even Juicebots. For some attacks he "borrows" the rake from the Rake Guy in the first two episodes (and a DLC in the third) of On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness. (Square Moves) *'Rake Slash Combo - ' - A three hit combo that sends the opponent rolling on the last hit. *'Rake Swing' - or + - Tycho swings his rake very hard, which sends the opponent flying. *'Rake Uppercut - ' + - Tycho swings upward with his rake. *'Rake Sweep - ' + - Tycho sweeps his rake at the opponent's feet, tripping them. *'Air Rake Slash Combo - ' (midair) *'Air Rake Swing - ' or + (midair) *'Air Rake Uppercut - ' + (midair) *'Giant Smash - ' + (midair) - Tycho falls downward to stab to the ground and creates a small shockwave. file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Tommy Gun Blast -' file:btn_triangle.png - Tycho fires his Tommy Gun which results in multiple hits. *'Shotgun Blast -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Tycho fires his Shotgun at the opponent, sending them flying. *'Shotgun Blast Upwards -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Tycho fires his Shotgun upwards. *'Shotgun Blast Downwards -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Tycho fires his Shotgun at the opponents' feet, knocking them to the ground. *'Air Tommy Gun Blast -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Shotgun Blast -' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Shotgun Blast Upwards -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Shotgun Blast Downwards -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Juicebot Counter - ' - Tycho holds the Juicebot in front of him for a few seconds. Anyone who hits him during this phase will be knocked out backwards. *'Juicebot Throw - ' or + - Tycho throws the Juicebot in front of him and it will land with its orange juice travelling upwards that will shock opponents that come in contact with it. it will disappear after a while *'Juicebot Spin - ' + - Tycho holds the Juicebot upwards while it releases the same juice from the above attack which shocks opponents that come in contact with it. * Juicebot Absorber - ' + - Tycho holds the Juicebot, when the opponent is close to Tycho, the Juicebot will asborb the opponents' AP to Tycho's AP gauge * '''Air Juicebot Counter- ' (midair) * 'Air Juicebot Throw - ' or + (midair) * '''Air Juicebot Spin- + (midair) * Air Juicebot Absorber - ' + (midair) (Throws) * '''Rake Throw - ' or - Tycho tosses the opponent with his Rake. He can choose which direction to throw the Opponent. * 'Rake Slam - ' - Tycho slams his rake at the opponent, slamming them to the ground * 'Shotgun Trap - ' - Tycho knocks down the opponent and shoots them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * 'Gas Can - ' (Level 1 Super): Tycho will throw a gas can at an opponent, and will aim for the gas can with his Tommy Gun and shoots it, causing a mild explosion. * 'Full Spray - ' (Level 2 Super): Tycho will get out his transformed weapon (used in the final battle in On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness: Episode 1) and fires it, causing a barrage of powerful bullets that will kill the Opponents. * 'Roll for Initiative - ' (Level 3 Super): Tycho will get out his 20 sided die and rolls it on the ground. As it makes a 20, all of the Opponents will instantly get killed. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'A Look in the Book - '''Tycho takes out a book, reads it for a few seconds and then puts it back. *'The Threat of Die-ing - 'Tycho takes out his 20 sided die and smiles evilly at the opponent. *'Dance with the Juicebot - The Juicebot goes to the opponent and makes fun of it and then Tycho puts the Juicebot back. Quotes *'Character Select' **''"I was hoping you'd choose me."'' **''"Good choice."'' **''"Let's see what awaits us..."'' *'Prematch' **''"The die has been cast"'' **''"Well, this is embarrassing...."'' *'Item Pickup' **''"Yeah!"'' **''"(Censored) hot!"'' **''"Sweet!"'' **''"Just what I needed."'' **''"Tight."'' **''"I'll put this next to my guns."'' **''"(Censored) Yeah!"'' **''"Yowza!"'' *'Using Gas Can' **''"Get ready for a big barbecue."'' *'Using Full Spray' **''"This will only sting for a moment"'' *'Using Roll for Initiative' **''"Roll for Initiative."'' *'Successful KO' **''"Just keep killing, OK? Just keep killing."'' **''"B-B-B-B-B-Balla!"'' **''"See, I actually know how to play this game."'' **''"I ain't nothing to (Censored) with."'' **"Bringing home some bacon." **"Delicious." **"I figured you were not going to like this." **"I lose, I mean, I win!" **"Easy A." *'Respawn' **''"Bleech."'' **"Hell no!" **"Grim." **"Jesus jumped up Christ!" **''"God Dammit!"'' **''"Filth"'' **''"Ugh"'' **''"Ghastly"'' **''"Grrr..."'' **''"That was unpleasant.."'' **''"Ah, hell." Intros and Outros TBA Costumes Blue Sweater The appearance of Tycho in the ''Penny Arcade webcomic. Startling Developments Suit The appearance of Tycho in On the Rain-slick Precipice of Darkness. Paint the Line Suit The appearance of Tycho in the Paint the Line' '''''story arc. Minions *Johnathan 'Gabe' Gabriel - Reach Rank 8 with Tycho Trivia TBA Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Penny Arcade Category:Playable Characters